Drôles de dames version FMA
by Serleena
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal, Riza qui est la seule à pouvoir sortir ses collègues du pétrin ... et qui va devoir réunir une équipe de choc pour régler cette histoire.
1. Hommes en danger

**Je sais pas où tout le monde sont passé, mais moi je publie quand même mes fics. Cette fois, c'est centré sur les filles, sachant que je réutilise deux de mes persos. Pas difficile de savoir lesquels au passage. Allez, que les présents reviewent et que les absents se débrouillent.**

* * *

Roy arriva au Q.G en fredonnant sur l'air de _Le dimanche à Bamako_ :

" Le lundi au Q.G de Central c'est le jour de la paperasse ! Houuuhouhou hoouuu !"

Il entra dans son bureau et s'assit sans cesser de chanter, mais mentalement cette fois.

" _Mon lieutenant préférééé m'apporte mes dossiers ! Ils ne seront pour moi, qu'une pile d'oreillers ! Mais je vais devoir travailler pour ne pas me faire tuer ! Le lundi au Q.G de Central c'est le jour de la paperasse ! Houhouhouhooouuuu!_"

Riza déposa ses dossiers sur un coin de bureau. Roy en attrapa un et l'ouvrit. Inintéressant comme d'habitude. Il en traita un ou deux, histoire de montrer à son lieutenant qu'il était capable de travailler. Mais dès qu'il put, il se mit à coincer la bulle. Naturellement, Riza le remarqua. Son cher et tendre avait besoin d'une bonne motivation pour bosser. Elle se leva et alla se pencher à son oreille :

" Chéri ?" murmura-t-elle.

" Mmmm ? "

" Devine à quoi tu auras droit ce soir si tu fais bien ton travail aujourd'hui ?"

" Kwa ?"

" A un bon petit dîner avec ton plat préféré, suivit d'un bon massage assortit d'un gros câlin." chuchota-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Roy sourit et tourna la tête vers elle :

" C'est vrai ?"

" Uniquement si tout le travail de la journée est fait."

Roy se redressa et reprit son travail. Satisfaite, Riza retourna à son bureau. Jean Havoc eut un sourire : il n'y avait décidément que sa petite amie pour motiver le colonel. A propos de petite amie, la sienne lui manquait terriblement. Samantha Fuery, la grande soeur de Kain, était partie faire des fouilles archéologiques depuis quatre mois déjà. Vivement qu'elle revienne, Jean détestait être séparé d'elle, même si les retrouvailles étaient toujours ... hot.

Kain lui, déplorait aussi l'absence de sa copine. Il sortait avec Dark, une tueuse hors pair reconvertie en garde du corps. La jeune femme était en mission elle aussi depuis trois semaines. Bien que glaciale et dangereuse, Kain était très amoureux de Dark. Le lieutenant Havoc regarda son collègue. Lui aussi enviait leur supérieur d'avoir sa petite amie à ses côtés tous les jours. Jean soupira. Puis il regarda la photo de Sam qui trônait dans son cadre sur son bureau.

"_ Reviens-moi vite mon trésor, tu me manque._" pensa-t-il.

Après un soupir de concert avec Kain, il se remit au travail. Le temps fila ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat vienne apporter un dossier de couleur violette. Une nouvelle mission en vue pour l'équipe Mustang. Roy prit le dossier, et regarda de quoi il retournait. Ses subordonnés le virent hausser un sourcil.

" De qoi s'agit-il mon colonel ?" demanda Breda.

" Un truc pas très net. On nous demande notre aide pour assister un historien dans ses recherches."

" Gné ?" firent les hommes.

" Vous avez bien compris. Mais attendez la suite : ses recherches seraient convoitées par un groupe de rebelles du pays où il doit se rendre. Car s'ils mettent la main dessus, ils détiendraient une arme très puissante." continua Roy.

" En gros il veut notre protection." devina Kain.

" Tu pourrais lui recommander ta copine." fit Falman.

" Pas possible elle est occupée. Puis c'est à nous qu'on la demande."

" Exactement. Nous devons le rencontrer dans l'après-midi." ajouta Roy en refermant le dossier.

Tous hochèrent la tête en assentiment. Au moins ça les sortiraient de leur routine. L'après-midi venu, tous se rendirent au domicile de l'historien.

" Ah ! Bonjour messieurs dame ! Je suis le professeur Manford. Ravi de vous rencontrer." dit-il en serrant la main de Roy.

" Colonel Mustang. Enchanté."

Manford les fit asseoir dans son salon. En passant, les soldats admirèrent les divers objets exotiques dans des vitrines ou suspendus aux murs. Puis l'historien leur exposa son but :

" Il s'agit en fait d'un laser inventé par les Ouasiriens antiques, et appartenait au roi Mérenrêtep IV. Il s'en servait comme arme de guerre, et pouvait presque décimer une armée à lui seul. Si ces rebelles dans le pays de Ouasiria mettent la main dessus ... à nous la peur."

" Amestris essaie justement d'établir des accords commerciaux avec Ouasiria. Ce sera une bonne occasion de préparer le terrain." dit Roy.

" Raison de plus pour m'aider. Mais rassurez-vous, le départ n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je n'ai pas encore fini de déchiffrer le premier parchemin qui indique où chercher. D'après ce que j'ai compris toutefois, il nous faudra retrouver quatre tablettes, qui une fois ensemble permettront de trouver le sceptre-laser." ajouta Manford.

" Quand pensez-vous avoir fini ?" demanda Roy.

" Dans deux jours si tout va bien."

Une fois l'entretien terminé, les soldats revinrent au Q.G. Le colonel n'ayant pas oublié le marché avec Riza, se remit immédiatement au travail. Et comme il termina en temps et en heure, il eut droit à sa récompense. Roy dîna chez Riza.

" Hmmmmmm ! Quel bienfait !" fit-il en savourant le massage de sa compagne.

Roy était étendu à plat ventre sur le lit de son lieutenant, seulement vêtu de son pantalon.

" Ne t'endors pas surtout. Ce serait dommage de rater la suite des évènements." dit-elle.

" Pas de danger de ce côté-là mon trésor."

Riza sourit. Elle adorait le masser, faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau douce. Généralement ça se terminait en ce que vous savez. Cette fois encore ça ne fit pas un pli. Sauf sur les draps bien sûr.

Deux jours plus tard, ils rejoignirent le professeur Manford sur les quais de la gare de Central. Ce dernier leur avait dit la veille qu'ils devraient se rendre dans le nord de Gallis, pays limitrophe d'Amestris. Les soldats s'installèrent dans leur compartiment. Le train siffla, et s'ébranla. Leur voyage dura toute la journée.

Nos militaires logèrent dans un petit hôtel de village. Roy aurait volontiers partagé sa chambre avec Riza, mais la jeune femme était stricte sur ce point : pas de câlineries au boulot. Ce fut donc seul qu'il dormit ce soir-là.

" Debout là-dedans ! Le travail nous attends !" s'exclama Manford en toquant à la porte de chacun des soldats.

Ceux-ci manquèrent de lui faire bouffer son parchemin. Il les réveillaient en effet à sept du mat' l'olibrius. Ils émergèrent péniblement, et le rejoignirent pour le petit déjeuner, dans le paté jusqu'aux cheveux. Manford les emmena sur le site de fouilles. Roy organisa des patrouilles, et envoya ses soldats surveiller les alentours par binôme.

" Pfou ! Il commence à faire chaud là !" fit Fuery en secouant sa chemise.

" Ouais ! Je plains surtout les gars qui creusent moi." répondit Havoc.

Kain acquiesça en silence, tandis qu'ils continuaient leur ronde. Le soir venu, tous se réunirent sous une tente pour le repas. Les ouvriers, qui n'habitaient pas loin, rentrèrent chez eux. Le colonel désigna ensuite des tours de garde pour la nuit. Breda et Falman s'y collèrent les premiers. Ils surveillèrent donc le site jusqu'à trois heures du matin, heure à lequelle vinrent les remplacer Kain et Jean.

Comme bien souvent, ceux-ci parlèrent de leur petite copine respective.

" Sam ne t'as pas dit quand est-ce qu'elle revenait ?" demanda Jean.

" Non, tu sais bien depuis le temps que ma soeur ne précise jamais une date de retour. Elle reviendra quand elle reviendra." répondit Kain.

" Ouais chuis au courant ! Mais bon, une petite lueur d'espoir ne me ferait pas de mal." soupira Havoc en se retenant une fois de plus d'allumer une cigarette.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'on les épiaient. Ni que des individus s'approchaient d'eux à pas feutrés. Soudain, Havoc reçut un coup dans la nuque et s'effrondra :

" Oouuf !"

Kain se baissa par réflexe, évitant ainsi un coup de crosse. Mais quelqu'un le saisit par derrière. Mais grâce aux leçons de sa soeur et surtout de Dark, il parvint à se libérer. Le sergent se mit ensuite à courir aussi vite qu'il put vers le campement.

" ALERTE !" hurla-t-il.

Pour être sûr d'être entendu, Kain sortit son arme et tira en l'air. Cela suffit à réveiller ses compagnons. Malheureusement, les rebelles avaient déjà encerclé le camp. Le sergent entendit des balles sifller à ses oreilles. Il se jeta à terre. Roy se servit de son ouïe pour localiser leurs assaillants. Quelques flammes les éclairèrent brièvement. Ses subordonnés firent feu sur les rebelles qu'ils purent voir. Seulement, il semblait que ceux-ci leur étaient supérieurs en nombre.

" Riza ! Il y a une cabine téléphonique pas loin, sur le bord de la route. Vas-y et demande des renforts ! "fit Mustang.

" Hors de question que je te laisse tout seul !" protesta Riza.

" C'est un ordre lieutenant !" reprit Roy incisif.

Contrainte d'obéir, elle attrapa une lampe, se fraya un passage et se mit à courir. Normalement, la route était droit devant elle. Oui, elle apercevait le bitume. Mais ... quelque chose clochait. Riza sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Si seulement elle arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis ça lui revint enfin. Il n'y avait pas de cabine téléphonique. Et Roy le savait. Il l'avait éloignée exprès, pour la protéger sans doute.

" J'aurais dû m'en rappeler plutôt ! Bon sang Roy ! Je suis ton garde du corps, merde ! Tu n'as pas à m'éloigner de toi !" pesta-t-elle.

Riza fit demi-tour. Le jour commençait à se lever. Cachée par un rocher, elle vit le groupe de rebelles armés faire avancer les militaires dans un camion. Le professeur lui, était inconscient. Les rebelles l'abandonnèrent sur le sol. Le lieutenant devina qu'il était mort. Le camion contenant ses collègues s'éloigna.

" Roy ... les gars ..." souffla-t-elle anéantie.

Voyant deux rebelles s'avancer dans sa direction, Riza partit. Elle marcha tout le jour avant de regagner l'hôtel où ils avaient débarqué à leur arrivée. Bien sûr, leurs chambres avaient été données.

" _Il va quand même me falloir récupérer des affaires. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans la poche ?_"

Riza glissa une main dans la poche de son pantalon, et en retira plusieurs feuilles. En les dépliant, elle reconnut les notes de Manford. Riza se rappela avoir vaguement senti une main lui glisser quelque chose tout à l'heure. C'était lui. Comprenant qu'elle s'éloignait et qu'elle aurait la vie sauve, Manford lui avait confié ses notes. Et le soin de poursuivre les recherches.

" _Je crois que tout repose sur moi à présent. Sauf que je n'y arriverais jamais toute seule, il me faut de l'aide. Et je sais précisément qui contacter._" pensa Riza en repliant les notes.

Elle attendit la fin d'après-midi pour retourner au camp dans une voiture "empruntée". Les rebelles étaient partis, seul restait le corps du professeur. Riza creusa une tombe, fabriqua une croix et y accrocha le chapeau de l'historien. Après quoi, elle farfouilla dans les tentes saccagées. Les ouvriers avaient un jour de repos, et donc n'avaient pas découvert le désastre. Riza trouva de l'argent, ainsi que ses affaires et ceux des autres militaires. Mais elle ne prit que les siennes, et repartit. Pour la gare, car les membres qu'elle avait à recruter n'étaient pas joignables depuis Gallis.


	2. Une équipe de choc

**Les soldats viennent de se faire enlever. J'en connais trois qui vont être supra-furax.**

* * *

Jean reprit connaissance. Punaise que sa nuque lui faisait mal ! Il se redressa avec un gémissement de douleur. Il remarqua ses collègues autour de lui.

" Où sommes-nous ? C'qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il.

" On s'est fait attaqué par les rebelles, qui nous ont gentiment offert une chambre comme tu peux le voir." répondit Falman.

" Il est où le prof ?" reprit Havoc.

" Mort." fit Kain.

" Ils nous ont embarqué parce qu'ils pensent qu'on sait où sont ses notes, ou quelque chose sur une des tablettes." ajouta Breda.

" Il manque pas quelqu'un ?" interrogea de nouveau Jean.

" Si. Hawkeye. Je l'ai fait quitter le site pendant l'attaque. J'espère qu'elle n'a

rien." répondit Roy, l'air sombre.

Jean continua à frotter sa nuque. Ils étaient assis dans une cellule pas bien large.

Le lieutenant pensa à juste titre que lui et ses collègues étaient dans une belle mouise. Espérons qu' Hawkeye arrivera à les sortir du pétrin rapidement.

* * *

Riza arriva enfin à Central. Elle loua un taxi, et fila vers un quartier moyen de la ville. Là, elle entra dans un immeuble et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. Puis elle frappa à une porte.

" Riza ? Je te croyais en mission ?" fit Samantha en ouvrant sa porte.

" C'est le cas, mais ça a mal tourné." répondit Riza.

" Entre vite."

Samantha lui prit sa valise et la fit aller au salon. Elle lui proposa une boisson, et revint avec un verre de limonade fraîche.

" Merci. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas encore revenue." reprit Riza en prenant le verre.

" Je suis arrivée hier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça a mal tourné ?" répondit Sam en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle attendit que Riza finisse de boire, déjà inquiète.

" Figure-toi qu'on nous a demandé d'assurer la protection d'un historien, un certain Manford, tu le connais ?" commença Riza en reposant son verre presque vide.

" Oui, j'ai déjà bossé pour lui."

" Il était à la recherche d'un sceptre ayant appartenu à un roi Ouasirien. Nous étions à Gallis pour trouver une des quatre tablettes servant à le localiser. Sauf que nous n'étions pas les seuls sur le coup : des rebelles de Ouasiria recherchent ce sceptre qui serait en fait un puissant laser. Résultat, ils nous ont pris par surprise durant la nuit. J'ai pu m'enfuir parce que Roy m'a demandé d'aller téléphoner à des renforts. Mais il m'a menti, il n'y avait pas de cabine. Les rebelles les ont embarqué, et qui sait ce qu'ils vont leur faire !" raconta Riza.

Le lieutenant se passa les mains sur le visage, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Samantha était aussi horrifiée qu'elle. Jean, et son petit frère, tous deux aux mains d'hommes probablement sans aucune pitié.

" Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Mais avant, saurais-tu comment joindre Dark ?" reprit Riza.

" La petite amie de mon frère ? Euh ... je crois qu'il a son numéro chez lui. On va y aller." répondit Sam.

Toutes deux se levèrent. Samantha les conduisit à l'appartement de son frère, dont elle crocheta la serrure. Puis elle et Riza cherchèrent le numéro de téléphone de Dark. Ce fut Sam qui le trouva, et qui le composa.

" Allô ?"

" Dark ? C'est Samantha."

" Tiens ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais mon numéro." répondit Dark.

" Ca va pas fort. Je suis chez Kainou justement. Mais là n'est pas la question. Rejoins-moi vite chez moi, on a une urgence." exposa Sam.

" Ok j'arrive."

Elles raccrochèrent. Ensuite, Sam et Riza retournèrent à l'appartement de la chasseuse de trésor. Dark arriva peu de temps après, pressentant les ennuis. A plus forte raisonquand elle aperçut Riza. Elle aussi la croyait en mission. Le lieutenant lui fit à nouveau le récit de sa mésaventure.

" Mon petit chiot est en danger si j'ai bien compris." déclara Dark à la fin de l'histoire.

" Exact. Je vous ai appelées toutes les deux pour m'aider à les sortir de ce guêpier. Toi Sam, il va nous falloir tes compétences en histoire et en chasse au trésor, et toi Dark, en matière de combat et d'armement." répondit Riza.

" Pas de problème de mon côté." répondit Dark.

" Ni du mien. Mais tu sais par quoi commencer ?" demanda Samantha.

" Oui. Manford m'a glissé ses notes dans la poche au moment de ma fuite."

Riaz lui tendit les feuilles, que Samantha parcourut du regard.

" Je vois. Il cherchait un autre parchemin, servant apparemment à décrypter la première tablette." annonça-t-elle.

" On va devoir y aller quoi. Quand est-ce que nous partons ?" interrogea Dark.

" Demain, laissons le temps à Riza de se reposer. Et moi, je dois connaître le contenu des recherches de Manford." annonça Samantha.

" Ca me va. De toute manière, il nous faut bien la journée pour nous préparer." reprit Dark en se levant.

" Je suis plus que soulagée d'avoir pu vous trouver. Seule, je n'y arriverais pas." fit Riza en se levant à son tour.

" Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous. On va les sortir de là. Et ce jour-là ..." reprit Samantha avec un regard féroce.

" Ca va saigner grave !" termina Dark avec le même genre de regard.

" Oh que oui !" ajouta Riza, dans la note.

Dark et le lieutenant quittèrent l'appartement de Samantha. Riza retourna chez elle, plus rassurée à présent. Samantha Fuery était la meilleure pour retrouver les tablettes, et Dark pour leur fournir des armes et se battre. Parc chance, elle s'entendait bien avec elles deux. Même si Riza avait plus d'affinités avec Samantha depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie ( _Ndla : voir The Time Alchemist _). Dark était assez effrayante mine de rien. Riza savait de quoi elle était capable : ses compétences pour tuer étaient ahurissantes, et c'était justement ça qui allait leur être d'un grand secours face à ces rebelles.

" _Marrant que Dark et Sam s'entendent aussi bien. J'aurais pensé que, connaissant la tendance protectrice de Sam envers son petit frère, leur relation soit du genre prise de tête entre eux._" pensa Riza en entrant chez elle.

Mais non. Samantha et Dark s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues, au grand soulagement de Kain. Allez savoir pourquoi. Leur force de caractère commune peut-être ... quoi qu'il en soit, Riza avait deux alliées de poids. Même si elle restait inquiète quand à la santé de Roy et des autres, elle se sentait prête à faire face à tous les obstacles.

* * *

Samantha prépara vite fait ses bagages. Après quoi, elle se rendit au musée qui l'employait pour faire des recherches, et emprunter un ou deux livres sur le sujet. Sam relut les notes de Manford, et chercha un ouvrage traitant de ces fameuses tablettes.

" _Hmmm ... elles sont dispersées dans ce qui étaient autrefois le royaume de Ouasaria. Autrement dit : Ouasiria elle-même, puis le Django et le Saïra. Manford avait en sa possession un parchemin indiquant où commencer les recherches. Riza m'a dit que c'était à Gallis. L'indice suivant devrait en principe affiner la localisation de la première tablette, et offrir de quoi la déchiffrer._" pensa Samantha.

Manford avait dessiné une carte des trois pays, avec les emplacements possibles des quatres tablettes. Samantha espéra qu'il avait vu juste. De toutes façons, les tablettes confirmeraient bien ses hypothèses ou non.

" _Les endroits qu' il a encerclés me paraissent potentiellement dangereux. Mais il va en falloir plus que ça, pour nous empêcher de démonter la gueule aux pourritures qui ont osé lever la main sur nos hommes !_"

Elle décida de trouver le parchemin de Manford, pour voir s'il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs de traduction ou oublié un détail. Entrer chez lui ne fut pas sorcier pour cette spécialiste des fermetures en tout genre. Samantha referma la porte. Comme tout le monde savait qu'il était absent pour un bon moment, elle était sûre de ne pas être surprise. Elle trouva le bureau de l'historien. Le parchemin lui, était dans un placard. Samantha l'étala sur le bureau.

" _Du sêriss ... la langue des classes d'élite._"

Le texte n'était pas bien long. Samantha fit sa propre traduction aidée des ouvrages de Manford.

" _C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il a fait une mauvaise interprétation là. Desfrîs veut bien dire champ de bataille, mais pas dans ce contexte. Ici, ça veut dire pyramide. On fait souvent l'erreur avec ce mot j'ai remarqué._"

Samantha nota sa propre traduction. A part ça, la sienne ne différait pas de celle de Manford. Elle s'occupa ensuite de vérifier la carte tracée par le défunt. Avec sa traduction, elle modifia un des emplacements.

" Tiens tiens ! Intéressant ! Je me demande s'il avait remarqué ça. Il aurait pu ainsi voir son erreur." dit-elle à haute voix.

Samantha venait de voir que si on joignait les quatre emplacements, ils formaient un symbole. Une sorte de e avec une boucle en haut et en bas. Cela signifiait sceptre en sêriss. Autrement dit, elle tenait sûrement là les localisations des quatre tablettes.

" Bon ! Ben y'a plus qu'à partir. Et à les dénicher bien sûr." reprit-elle.

Samantha rangea ses notes, prit celles de Manford et remit tout en place. Ceci fait, elle quitta le logis de l'historien.

* * *

Chez elle, Dark prépara diverses armes. Des couteaux, des étoiles métalliques, des chargeurs ... bref de quoi faire une hécatombe. Elle vérifia que chacune était bien opérationnelle.

" _J'espère vivement pour ces salopards qu' ils n'amocheront pas trop mon petit chiot. Parce que sinon, je vais leur démontrer mes talents en chirurgie esthétique. Déjà rien que le fait qu'ils aient enlevés mérite la peine capitale chez moi._" pensa-t-elle en chargeant un Smith et Wesson.

Les derniers qui avaient ne serait-ce que planifié la mort de Kain l'avaient payé de leur sang. S'il n'y avait une chose qui mettait Dark hors d'elle, c'était bien que l'on s'en prenne à son petit ami. Et elle, quand elle était furieuse, ça finissait obligatoirement en bain rouge. Là, ça risquait d'être un raz-de-marée avec Samantha et Riza en plus. Chacune était comme Dark quand il s'agissait de leur jules : tu y touche je te crève. Avis aux amateurs.


	3. Le tombeau de Ramkêreh

**Nos trois copines partent à l'aventure. Voyons un peu comment ce trio se débrouille ensemble.**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, notre trio de chic, de choc et de charme se trouvait sur le site où avait eu lieu l'embuscade. La tombe de Manford avait été vidée, et son corps probablement dans une sépulture plus décente. Bien évidement, les fouilles avaient été abandonnées. Ce qui arrangeait nos trois filles.

" Bon ! Va falloir qu'on se mette à creuser je suppose." fit Riza.

" Ouaip ! J'espère qu'aucune ne vous n'a peur de se casser un ongle." sourit Samantha.

" Oh tu nous prends pour des dindes de salon ? C'est de patience dont je crains manquer." répondit Dark.

" Il va t'en falloir pourtant, ma chère Dark. Allez, on s'y met." reprit Samantha.

Elles sortirent les pelles de la jeep qu'elles avaient louée, et se mirent à creuser. Le trio creusa durant plusieurs heures avant de faire une pause.

" Ouh ! Ben dis donc Sam ! Tu fais ça souvent quand tu fouille le sol ?" interrogea Riza en s'appuyant sur la pelle.

" Non, habituellement on a des ouvriers. Mais là, on doit rester discrètes." répondit l'archéologue.

" On pourrait pas plutôt faire sauter toute cette terre ?" questionna Dark en s'essuyant le front.

" On a dit discret Dark." fit Riza.

" T'inquiètes ! J'ai appris récemment à manipuler les explosifs. Je peux te faire une explosion tout ce qu'il ya de plus discret." sourit Dark.

Sam et Riza échangèrent un regard. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

" Vas-y tente ta chance." dit Sam.

" Merci bien. Laissez-moi le temps de concocter une bonne pâte."

" Une pâte ? T'as l'intention de faire sauter ce tas de terre à coup de tarte pâtissière ?" plaisanta Riza.

" En effet. Une tarte spéciale, qui cause pas mal de ... ballonnements dirons-nous." répondit Dark en sortant une valise du coffre.

Les filles la regardèrent mélanger divers ingrédients dans un bol. Effectivement , cela se changea en une espèce de pâte verte. Dark creusa un trou, et y déversa la mixture. Elle y planta une mèche, reboucha le trou et s'éloigna un peu. La brunette alluma ensuite sa mèche.

" Un conseil : mettez-vous à couvert." dit Dark.

Sam et Riza la rejoignirent derrière la jeep. La mèche continua sa course pour ateindre la pâte. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la terre jaillit comme un geyser, le tout dans un parfait silence. Les filles allèrent voir. Il n'y avait plus qu'un gros cratère, avec une plaque de métal au fond.

" Whoâh Dark ! C'est vraiment du bon boulot !" la félicita Sam.

" Merci !" sourit l'intéressée en mirant ses ongles.

" On dirait une porte." remarqua Riza, penchée sur le bord du trou.

Sam déroula le treuil de la jeep, et elle descendit la première. C'était profond quand même. Dark lui fit passer un pied de biche. Samantha ouvrit la porte pendant que ses amies la rejoignaient. Puis chacune alluma une lampe, et franchirent la porte. Le couloir étant très bas, elles furent contraintes d'avancer à quatre pattes.

" Sam attends-nous ! Comment t'arrive à avancer aussi vite en devant tenir ta lampe ?" lança Riza.

" Fachile. T'as une vouche non ?" répondit Sam.

Riza fit comme elle, et tint le manche de la lampe entre ses dents. Finalement, notre trio débarqua dans une petite salle.

" A ton avis Sam, y'a des pièges ?" questionna Dark en éclairant le coin.

" Peut-être."

Samantha rechercha d'éventuelles ouvertures sur les murs, par lesquelles des lances pouvaient surgir. Elle en remarqua au plafond.

" Et comment on fait pour ne pas les déclencher ?" demanda Riza.

" J'ai une méthode assez simple, et qui fonctionne souvent. Collez-vous au mur." répondi Samantha.

Riza et Dark se tassèrent contre la paroi, derrière Sam. Cette dernière sortit de sa poche une balle en caoutchouc, qu'elle lança aussi fort qu'elle put dans la pièce. La balle rebondit partout avec vigueur. Les lances plurent du plafond, une lame surgit du mur et balaya un large espace devant elle. Les filles attendirent que la balle cesse de rebondir pour s'avancer.

" La lame s'est déclenchée trois fois, quand la balle à touché cette dalle." annonça Sam en éclairant une pierre.

Chacune prit garde de ne pas marcher dessus. Dark ouvrit un coffre de bois, qui contenait le parchemin convoité. Une fois en leur possession, les filles remontèrent à la surface, et rentrèrent à leur hôtel. Là, elles se réunirent dans la chambre de Samantha. La chasseuse de trésor déroula le parchemin avec soinson sur son lit.

" Je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour le traduire. Ce papyrus est censé nous indiquer où se trouve la première tablette, comment réunir les quatre et aussi le mode d'emploi du sceptre." annonça-t-elle.

" OK, fais pour le mieux." dit Riza.

* * *

Des hommes jetèrent brutalement Kain dans la cellule. Les autres amortirent sa chute comme ils purent.

" Alors ? Que nous veulent-ils ?" demanda Jean.

Kain se redressa. Il avait été frappé visiblement. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, des bleus commençaient à apparaître sur ses joues.

" Savoir ce que Manford avait découvert. Ils croient qu'ils nous a montré ses notes." répondit Kain d'une voix cassée.

" Et ils vont sûrement continuer ce manège plus d'une fois avec chacun d'entre nous." fit Falman.

" Ouais. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne sait vraiment rien. Et ce jour-là, je ne donnerais pas cher de notre peau." ajouta Roy.

Les autres baissèrent la tête. Roy appuya sa tête contre les barreaux de leur cellule. Sa seule consolation était que sa Riza était libre. Il n'aurait jamais supporté qu'ils osent lever la main sur elle, ou pire.

" _J'espère que tu es en sécurité là où tu es ma chérie. Et que tu as pu trouver de l'aide._" pensa Roy.

* * *

Samantha travailla sur le papyrus toute la journée, et jusque tard dans le soir. Cela lui prit bien deux bonnes journées avant d'avoir terminé. Quand ce fut fait, elle informa les autres de ses découvertes.

" Visiblement, une énigme nous attendra à chaque tablette trouvée. Je vous lis la première : _Pour_ _retrouver le premier point cardinal, rendez-vous chez l'homme qui a réuni la lune et le soleil en lui. Ce dernier réside dans le royaume de Sokari la noire._"

Les filles la regardèrent avec deux billes surmontées d'un trait. Cétait qui se type qui avait décroché la lune et le soleil ? Et le royaume de Sok-truc, il se trouvait où ?

" Je n'y connaît que dalle en mythologie Ouasirienne moi." confia Riza.

" Et moi donc ! A part qu'ils ont bâtit des pyramides c'est tout ce que je sais." ajouta Dark.

" Heureusement, moi je la connais très bien. Ces énigmes sont faciles à résoudre, c'est pouvoir atteindre l'objet en question qui est plus dur". répondit Sam.

" Donc tu sais de quoi il s'agit." devina Riza.

" Bien sûr. L'homme de la lune et du soleil, c'est tout simplement le roi qui a unifié l'empire Ouasirien antique. Ces deux astres symbolisaient le pouvoir de la haute et basse Ouasiria. Quand au royaume de Sokari, c'est celui des morts. Sokari était la déesse du monde souterrain. Tout ça pour dire qu'on doit trouver le tombeau de ce roi." expliqua Samantha.

" Et c'est quoi cette histoire de point cardinal ?" demanda Dark.

" Je crois que ça veut dire ques les tablettes symbolisent les quatre points cardinaux." fit Riza.

" Tout juste Auguste." approuva Samantha.

" Bon ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? Je vais réserver nos billets." décida Dark en se levant.

Riza et Sam en profitèrent pour faire leur bagages. Dark les rejoignit un peu plus tard avec les billets. Les filles embarquèrent le soir même pour Ouasiria. Etant donné qu'elles avaient deux pays à traverser, chacune prit de quoi s'occuper. Le voyage se passa bien, malgré un certain ennui. Un soir, le trio arriva dans un port. Il leur fallait prendre le bateau pour se rendre à Ouasiria.

" Tâchons de trouver des marins qui accepteront de nous faire traverser pour pas trop cher." suggéra Riza.

" Dans ce cas, allons jeter un oeil à cette auberge." proposa Dark en regardant une enseigne.

Les filles entrèrent. A première vue, ça avait l'air convenable. Mais chacune se tenait sur ses gardes, avec les marins on ne savait jamais. Une femme plutôt costaud vint les accueillir.

" Vous auriez trois chambres ?" demanda Riza.

" Faut voir. C'est-y donc pour dormir ou pour travailler ? C'est que c'est pas le même tarif voyez." répondit la patronne.

" Dormir suffira amplement. Et tant qu'on y est, vous connaissez des marins qui peuvent nous conduire à Ouasiria pour un prix raisonnable ?" répondit Dark.

" Je vais me renseigner. En attendant prenez place, c'est l'heure du souper."

Riza, Sam et Dark s'assirent à une table. Pendant ce temps, l'hôtesse parla à trois types accoudés au comptoir. Puis ceux-ci vinrent s'installer à la table des filles.

" Alors comme ça y paraît que vous voulez prendre la mer." fit un barbu.

" Y paraît ouais. Ca dépendra de votre tarif." répondit Samantha.

" Oh on est pas excessivement cher. Et puis avec des minois comme les vôtres on peut s'arranger non ?" répondit un blond en attrapant le menton de Riza.

La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le lieutenant lui flanqua un coup de poing qui le renversa de sa chaise.

" Ne t'avise plus de poser les mains sur moi espèce de porc !" s'exclama-t-elle devant lui.

" Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?" fit le marin en se tenant la mâchoire.

Samantha fit un croc-en-jambe à celui qui s'approchait de Riza. Dark se leva aussi pour s'occuper du troisième. Elle le saisit par le bras et lui fit une clé, après quoi elle le renversa.

" Je dispose de pas moins de 350 manières différentes de te tuer. Par quoi je commence : je trouve la gorge, je t'étrangle, je te poignarde ou bien je te désosse ?" lui dit-elle dans son dos.

Riza flanqua un coup de pied au marin qu'elle avai frappé. Celui-ci tenait un couteau qui vola quand son poignet rencontra la ranger du lieutenant. Samantha lui brisa ensuiteune chaise sur la tête.

" Hé doucement avec le matériel les filles !" s'exclama la patronne.

" Y'aura un supplément." ajouta le barman en essuyant un verre.

Dark cassa le bras de son prisonnier, tandis que Riza envoya un second marin par-dessus elle. Le malheureux alla s'écraser sur une table. Samantha pour sa part, cassa les dents du sien avant de l'envoyer au tapis d'un bon crochet du droit.

" En effet, on peut s'arranger avec nous." lança Riza.

" Sinon, c'est 50 cenz pour la traversée, le bateau à notre disposition prêt à appareiller quand on vous en donnera l'ordre." ajouta Samantha.

" C'est pas cher payé !" protesta un des marins en se relevant péniblement.

" On peut continuer à négocier dans ce cas !" fit Dark avec un sourire sadique et en faisant craquer ses doigts.

" Non non, c'est bon. Marché conclu."

" Bien !" fit Riza.

Les filles se rassirent pour reprendre leur repas. La tenancière des lieux vint leur apporter une carafe d'eau.

" Eh ben ! Vous savez dresser les hommes vous trois !" sourit-elle.

" Question d'entraînement. Ce sont de bons marins au moins ?" répondit Riza.

" Ca oui. Mais méfiez-vous quand même : vous auriez tôt fait de vous retrouver vendues dans un harem de Ouasiria." avertit-elle.

" Qu'ils essaient qu'on rigole." répliqua Dark en se servant à boire.

Et trois jours plus tard, nos trois drôles de dames se trouvaient en pleine mer en compagnie des trois marins qui avaient eu l'infortune de les rencontrer. Vu la raclée qu'elles leur avaient mis, et que très nettement elles s'apprêtaient à leur remettre s'ils s'avisaient de faire les guignolos, les hommes se tenaient tranquilles.

" Terre ! Terre !" s'exclama un des matelots, une main en visière.

" Terre qui ? Terre mon chien ?" s'exclama Dark en l'attrapant par le col.

" Euh terre, mam'selle Dark.

" J'aime mieux ça !" reprit Dark en le balançant par terre.

Le trio féminin débarqua au port de Ouasiria, au grand soulagement de l'équipage. Riza loua une voiture, et suivant les indications de Samantha les conduisit vers le tombeau du roi Ramkêreh. Quelques heures plus tard une immense pyramide se dressa devant elle.

" Rassure-moi Sam : on va pas devoir explorer ce tas de caillasses en entier ?" demanda Dark impressionnée par la taille de l'ouvrage.

Riza se tourna vers elle, avec la même question dans les yeux.

" Théoriquement non. On devrait pouvoir dénicher cette tablette dans la salle qui rassemblait les affaires de Ramkêreh." répondit Samantha en sortant du 4x4.

" Mais si ça se trouve, les gens qui ont découvert cette pyramide en ont enlevé la tablette." avança Riza.

" J'en doute."

Dark et Riza suivirent Sam qui marchait en tête de file. Elles pénètrèrent dans la pyramide, éclairées par leurs lampes. Comme le tombeau était un lieu touristique, il était balisé. Du moisn pour certains endroits.

" Voyons ..._ Séthys et Youâ gardent le nord_. Ce sont les déesses de la lune et du soleil. Cherchons ce qui les représente : elles portent chacune leur astre sur la tête." indiqua Samantha en roulant le papyrus trouvé.

Les filles arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce où elles cherchèrent une quelconque peinture des divinités. En tatônnant sur les murs, Riza enfonça un symbole. Un pan de mur coulissa aussitôt.

" Oh bien joué Riza !" la complimenta Samantha.

" Pas de quoi, mais j'ai pas fait exprès."

Les filles entrèrent une à une dans le passage secret. En découvrant plusieurs entrées de couloirs, Samantha sortit une pelote de fil.

" On voit que t'as l'habitude de ce genre d'expédition." fit remarquer Dark.

" En effet. Les pyramides sont de vrais labyrinthes en général." répondit Sam en reprenant sa marche.

Elles progressèrent ainsi un long moment, montant, descendant, tournant à gauche, à droite ... Soudain, Sam s'arrêta brusquement. Riza et Dark se rentrèrent dedans.

" Eh bé ! Préviens quand tu freine !" fit Riza.

" Désolée, j'essaierais de te passer un coup de fil la prochaine fois." répliqua Sam.

" Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu as pilé ?" demanda Dark, derrière Riza.

" Y'as un fil tendu à ras du sol."

Riza et Dark éclairèrent le sol, et virent en effet un mince fil aux pieds de Sam. Toutes trois reculèrent. Puis Dark sortit un long poignard qu'elle lia à un pieds-de-biche trouvé dans le sac-à-dos de Riza. Elle approcha ensuite doucement le couteau du fil. Tout à coup il se rompit, et une plancha avec des pics impressionants tomba devant Dark.

" Wow ! Sympa l'accueil !" commenta Riza en éclairant le plafond.

On y voyait la trappe par où la planche de fakir était tombée. Le trio reprit sa marche, à l'affût d'autres pièges. Il y en eut bien d'autres : des lances sifflant à leur oreilles, des trappes qui s'ouvraient sous les pieds, un mur de pics manquant de les transformer en passoire ... Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant un coffre en fer forgé, qui contenait ce qu'elles cherchaient. Nos amies purent enfin sortir de ce tombeau qui avait faillit être le leur.

" Ouf ! Ca fait du bien de revoir la lumière du jour !" s'exclama Riza une fois à l'air libre.

" Tu l'as dit ! En tout cas Sam, respect total pour ce que tu endure à chaque chasse au trésor ! Si c'est souvent comme ça ..." déclara Dark.

" Broaf ! La vie de militaire et de garde du corps n'est pas plus sûre." répondit Samantha.

" Oui c'est sûr. Allez on rentre." fit Riza.


	4. Le serpent bleu

_Dans la chevelure de Gebek se repose le serpent bleu. Son oeil droit surveille Apihotep et le sud._

Voilà ce qui ressortait de la traduction du papyrus trouvé avec la première tablette. Pour Riza et Dark, ça signifiait tout bêtement un autre voyage. Mais Samantha leur expliqua de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

" Ah non ! Pas encore un tombeau !" s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

" Inutile de vous en prendre à moi, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai planquées là-dedans. En même temps qui irait fouiller dans une tombe."

" Trois tarées." ironisa Dark.

" Trois tarées amoureuses je te rappelle, et sur lesquelles comptent leurs petits amis." précisa Riza.

" Ouais. Et quand on les retrouvera, ça va barder pour leurs ravisseurs." reprit Dark, les yeux flamboyants.

" Ca va de soi. Mais attendant cet heureux jour, nous devons aller dire bonjour à Apihotep et sa villa souterraine." reprit Samantha.

" Laquelle se charge d'amener l'apéro, qu'on trinque à sa santé ?" demanda Riza avec un sourire blasé.

" Je peux apporter des biscuits. En revanche, pour ce qui est de sa santé, on est mal barrées." répondit Sam.

" Pas autant que lui je crois." fit Dark.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire, et allèrent se préparer pour leur prochain voyage. Cette fois, elles devaient se rendre au Django, pays limitrophe de Ouasiria. Il était certes plus petit, mais presque tout aussi prospère. Enfin, autant qu'on puisse l'être sur ce continent pas bien riche.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les militaires prisonniers accueillirent Breda qui revenait d'un nouvel interrogatoire musclé.

" Tu tiens le coup ?" lui demanda Havoc.

" Ouais ! Ca fait que la dixième fois qu'on me passe à tabac après tout." répondit le rouquin en se relevant péniblement.

Comme les autres. Leurs ravisseurs ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'ils ne savaient absolument rien des notes de l'historien. Pour le moment, les soldats ne s'en plaignaient pas : au moins ils étaient toujours en vie. Jean sortit une photo de Samantha. Il en emportait toujours une quand il partait en mission. Une façon de l'avoir près de lui en permanence.

" _Mon amour, je ne sais pas si je te reverrais. Je l'espère de toute mon âme, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Et je t'aime tant._" pensa-t-il en contemplant l'image.

Kain de son côté, serra ses bras autour de lui, imaginant que c'était Dark qu'il étreignait. Il pouvait presque sentir son parfum naturel. Roy tripotait la chaîne que lui avait offerte Riza. Vivement qu'il la retrouve.

* * *

De leur côté, les filles pensaient également à eux. Dark regardait défiler le paysage en faisant tourner un couteau entre ses doigts.

" _Y'a intérêt à ce que je retrouve mon petit chiot en seul morceau. Parce que sinon, je réduis ces rebelles de mes deux en bouillie. Au sens propre du terme._" pensait-elle en attrapant sa chaîne où pendaient les lettres formant le prénom de Fuery.

Riza tournait la bague qu'elle portait à la main droite. Pourvu que Roy aille bien. Elle avait très peur d'arriver trop tard. Jamais elle ne supporterait de vivre sans lui. Et Samantha jouait avec la gourmette qui portait le prénom de son petit ami.

" _Tiens le coup mon trésor, j'arrive._"

Enfin le train arriva au Django. Mais il leur restait encore pas mal de route avant d'arriver à l'endroit indiqué par le papyrus.

" Bon : le serpent bleu, c'est le fleuve principal de ce pays. Mais l'oeil droit, c'est quoi ?" fit Riza en dépliant une carte.

" Si on admet que la source constitue le bout de sa queue, la tête, c'est son embouchure." avança Dark.

" Donc ... l'oeil droit c'est là. Apihotep doit être dans le coin." ajouta Sam en pointant sur la carte.

Une fois leur destination connue, elles n'eurent plus qu'à s'y rendre en voiture. Ce coup-ci, Dark prit le volant. Le véhicule longea le fleuve sur une bonne centaine de kilomètres. Dark se gara aux abords d'une vaste plaine de hautes herbes.

" L'oeil droit. C'est là." annonça-t-elle.

Les filles regardèrent le paysage un bref instant avant de sortir pour y marcher.

" C'est joli ce coin." fit Riza.

" Et très grand. L'est bien caché l'Apihotep." ajouta Samantha.

" Mais que fait le jardinier ?" reprit Riza.

Elles marchèrent parmi les hautes herbes durant un long moment. Enfin, après plusieurs heures de marche, elles arrivèrent au pied d'une montagne. Plus pécisément devant deux grandes pierres qui ne semblaient pas y appartenir, comme elles le constatèrent après avoir une peu débroussaillé.

" Prête à refaire un tour au royaume des morts ?" demanda Dark.

" Du moment que nos chéris n'y entrent pas." répondit Riza.

Toutes trois dégagèrent les deucx blocs de pierre constituant l'entrée de la tombe du vizir Apihotep. Après quoi, elles y entrèrent. Sauf que Dark les retint juste avant.

" Quoi ?" demanda Sam.

" J'ai entendu du bruit. Je crois qu'on nous suit." répondit l'ancienne tueuse.

Riza et Sam n'avaient rien entendu. Néanmoins, connaissant les compétences de leur amie, elles lui firent confiance. Si Dark pensait qu'on les suivait, ce devait être vrai. Toutes deux firent aussitôt la même chose qu'elle : s'accroupir, et s'éloigner de l'entrée de la crypte. Elle suivirent Dark jusque derrière un rocher.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles virent arriver cinq types armés de mitraillettes. Ils découvrirent l'entrée, et palabrèrent un moment.

" Hé ... ils ressemblent aux rebelles qui nous ont attaqué. J'ai vu leur vêtements quand Roy en a incendié un ou deux. Ce symbole ... c'est le même." chuchota Riza.

" Ah oui ? Ils tombent bien dans ce cas. Ca va me faire patienter un peu jusqu'à ce qu'on sache où est leur Q.G." fit Dark avec un sourire mauvais.

" Tu nous en laisse un, qu'on l'interroge." demanda Sam.

" Ok."

Dark s'éloigna, et se faufila parmi les herbes.Une fois à bonne distance, Dark sortit une arme à feu. Elle arma. Puis quatre coups de feu rententirent. Quatre corps tombèrent. Le cinquième chercha l'origine de l'attaque.

_BAM BAM ! _Deux coups, dans les bras. Le rebelle lâcha son arme. Jaillissant de nulle part, Dark bondit sur lui. Ses cuisses emprisonnèrent le cou du soldat. Dark se jeta ensuite en arrière et le fit piquer du nez. Après quoi, elle passa un bras autour de son cou, comme pour l'étrangler.

" Mes copines et moi on aurait quelques questions à te poser. Et il est dans l'intérêt d'y répondre." annonça Dark.

" Jamais ... argh !"

" C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Riza et Sam rejoignirent Dark et le rebelle. Riza le menotta, puis le retourna brutalement.

" Tes salopard de petits copains ont fait une énorme erreur. Ils ont kidnappés des personnes de notre entourage, auxquelles il ne fallait surtout pas toucher. Si tu tiens à ta carcasse pourrie je te conseille de nous dire où ils sont." expliqua-t-elle.

" Je n'ai pas à obéir à une abrutie de femme." répondit le soldat d'un air arrogant.

Riza sortit un couteau qu'elle lui planta dans la cuisse. Le type hurla.

" Répète ce que tu viens de dire !" fit-elle entre ses dents.

" Tu ferais bien de ne pas jouer au macho avec nous. Parce que je te garantis tu va en souffrir. Des types comme toi on en écrase tous les jours." avertit Samantha, indifférente à sa douleur.

" Vous pouvez rien contre moi !" riposta le rebelle.

" Oh que si ! On peut te torturer jusqu'à ce que t'en crève." répondit Dark l'air mauvais.

" Je suis sûre que t'as pas vraiment envie de mourir. Hein mon salaud ?" reprit Riza en faisant remonter la lame sur cinq bons centimètres.

Le gars grimaça de douleur. Riza reposa sa question : où se trouvait le Q.G des rebelles. Chaque fois qu'il ne répondait pas, l'entaille s'agrandissait.

" Si tu te lasse, je peux me servir de mon fouet." proposa Sam sur le ton de la conversation.

" Ca ira. Après tout il n'a pas qu'une seule jambe. Quand j'aurais fini de charcuter celle-ci, je passerais au reste." répondit Riza.

Le rebelle vit dans ses yeux qu'elle en était capable. Elle le lui prouva immédiatement en plantant son couteau jusqu'au manche dans la jambe, à divers endroits.

" OU IL EST ?" cria-t-elle.

" Dans un camp abandonné !" capitula le rebelle.

" Et ce camp il est situé où exactement ?" interrogea calmement Dark.

" Après la forêt de Laramna, à Ouasiria."

" On va te laisser ici. Si jamais tu as menti on t'arrache les membres un par un, puis on te brise les os restants, et pour finir on te pendra avec tes intestins. J'ai été claire ? " reprit Dark.

Il hocha la tête.

" Et tu nous peux nous croire : on tiendra parole." ajouta Samantha.

Riza rangea son poignard ensanglanté, se leva et toutes trois le plantèrent là. Les trois femmes retournèrent à la crypte et y entrèrent pour de bon. Evidement, elle contenait de joyeuses surprises, dans le même style que la pyramide qu'elles avaient exploré.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec ces lances ? C'était la mode des piercings à leur époque ou quoi ?" s'exclama Riza après sêtre jetée au sol pour en éviter quelques unes.

" Tu parle d'une mode ! Avoir des trous partout !" fit Dark.

" Ouais, c'était le look gruyère." ajouta Sam.

Elles se relevèrent, et se saisirent du coffre contenant la deuxième tablette. Refaire le chemin en sens inverse fut un peu moins périlleux, la moitié des pièges n'ayant pas de mécanisme de remise en place. En passant dans les hautes herbes, elles croisèrent le rebelle qui saignait abondamment.

" Tu reste là mon petit égouttoir, on passera te récupérer si jamais tu nous entubées." fit Dark.

Elles regagnèrent leur véhicule avec une joie manifeste. Cette journée n'avait pas été infructueuse : non seulement elles avaient récupéré une autre tablette, mais en plus elles savaient où étaient retenus leurs hommes. A présent, Samantha devait découvrir et traduire le contenu du papyrus accompagnant la tabelette. Et aussi résoudre son énigme.


	5. Le lion de Séquaris

_Le lion qui garde Séquaris, la ville des sculpteurs de bois recèle dans con ventre l'Est. Mais gare aux Morékanê qui vivent avec le lion._

Samantha reposa la feuille sur la commode contre laquelle elle était appuyée.

" Bon. Et si tu nous traduisait cette traduction ?" proposa Riza.

" Le lion de Séquaris est un rocher en forme de lion. A l'époque il était situé au coeur d'une jungle. Quand à ces Morékanê, c'est une tribu qui vivait là-bas." expliqua Sam.

" Sait-on si cette jungle et ces indigènes existent toujours ?" questionna Dark.

" La jungle est bien sûr plus petite qu'avant, quand à ses autochtones je n'en ai aucune idée." répondit l'archéologue.

" Y'a pas trente-six façons de le savoir." reprit Riza.

Riza et Dark se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir ce qu'elles devaient faire. Une heure plus tard, elles chargeaient leurs valises dans le coffre d'un 4x4, et démarraient cette fameuse jungle. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet. Chacune restait concentrée sur l'objectif final.

Riza s'arrêta à l'entrée de la jungle.

" Alors d'après la carte, le lion se trouve près d'un lac, situé en plein coeur de la jungle." annonça Samantha.

" Eh bien, allons lui rendre visite." dit Dark en sortant une machette.

Toutes trois se mirent en route simultanément, coupant les plantes qui entravaient leur passage. Samantha surveillait le ciel de temps en temps, histoire d'éviter l'attaque d'un quelconque prédateur. Il y en eut un, en la personne d'un gros félin qui grogna en les voyant du haut de sa branche. Sans se démonter, Dark lança une dague juste au-dessus de lui. La lame sectionna l'attache d'une ruche qui tomba sur la tête du félin. Ce dernier secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser, et prit la fuite face à la multitude d'abeilles qui le piquaient de toute part. Le trio reprit ensuite sa marche. Un peu plus loin, ce fut un python qui tomba carrément sur Samantha. Riza dégaina aussitôt et tira une balle dans la tête du reptile.

" Hou ! C'est lourd cet espèce de valise ambulante !" décréta Samantha en se libérant.

Dark et Riza l'aidèrent à se dépêtrer des anneaux. Sam remercia Riza de son secours.

" En tout cas y'a de la distraction dans le coin." dit Dark.

" Faudrait pas qu'ils soient trop nombreux à nous distraire." dit Riza.

" Sans compter qu'on va devoir camper dans les parages." ajouta Sam.

Mais pour l'heure, elles devaient avancer le plus possible. Elles s'arrêtèrent juste le temps de déjeuner un peu. Tout à coup, Riza ententit quelque chose siffler à ras de son visage. Elle leva la tête pour voir Sam qui avait encore le bras en l'air. En se retournant, Riza vit une énorme araignée transpercée par une lame. Le lieutenant changea aussitôt de place.

" Merci Sam." dit-elle.

" A charge de revanche pour le serpent." sourit la chasseuse de trésor.

Les filles rangèrent les emballages de leur nourriture dans leurs sacs, et se remirent en route. La prochaine halte n'aurait lieu que le soir venu. Le trio féminin trouva une petite clairière où elles pourraient monter leur tente. La fatigue aidant, elles s'endormirent rapidement. Chacune rêva de son petit ami. Le réveil en fut amer. En s'observant quelques instants mutuellement, elles devinèrent qu'elles avaient rêvé de la même chose.

" Il me maque." dirent-elles.

Elles sourirent tristement. Dark prépara le petit-déjeuner pendant que Sam et Riza pliaient la tente.

" Toujours pas de traces de ces indigènes." fit remarquer Dark.

" Nous ne sommes peut-être pas encore sur leur territoire." précisa Samantha.

" Sont-ils hostiles au fait ?" interrogea Riza.

" Sais pas. J'espère que non."

Le petit-déjeuner avalé, elles reprirent leur chemin. Un peu après, Dark eut un raclement de gorge expressif.

" Qu'y a-t-il Dark ?" demanda Sam.

" Je sens qu'on nous observe."

Riza et Sam se tinrent immédiatement prête à l'assaut, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. Tout à coup, une flèche se planta dans un arbre près duquel se tenait Riza. Aussitôt, les filles braquèrent leur pistolet alentour, et se mirent dos à dos.

" Je crois que les Morékanê existent toujours." dit Riza.

Une autre flèche vint se planter aux pieds de Dark. Elles se vinrent encerclées par un groupes d'hommes armés d'arc, et qui pointaient leur flèche vers elles.

" Trop nombreux." fit Samantha.

Deux types tenant une lance les contraignèrent à avancer. Les indigènes ramenèrent ainsi les filles à leur village. Là, les chasseurs les présentèrent à ce qui devait être le chef du village. Un colosse, qui passa devant elles et les dévisagea une par une.

" J'aime pas du tout son regard." confia Riza.

" Moi non plus. S'il tient à ses parties il a intérêt à rester correct." répondit Dark en rendant un regard noir au chef du village.

Puis les filles furent poussées dans une case. La porte se referma. Samantha jeta un oeil par la fenêtre. Un des indigènes la forca à s'en éloigner. Elle attendit un peu, et regarda à nouveau.

" Oh oh." dit-elle.

Riza et Dark tourna la tête vers elle, attendant la suite.

" On dirait que le grand gana de tout à l'heure a plus d'une épouse." annonça Sam.

" A quoi tu vois ça ?" interrogea Dark.

" Il se promène avec une flopée de femmes aux petits soins pour lui."

" Génial. On va sûrement finir dans son harem." ironisa Riza.

" Le pauvre." reprit Samantha.

Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et rejoignit ses camarades.

" Au fait les filles, ça vous ennuie si je fais un feu d'artifice ?" questionna Dark.

" Au contraire. Montrons-leur à quel point nous sommes heureuses d'être ici." répondit Riza en sortant un flingue.

Dark sourit, ouvrit son sac-à-dos et se mit au travail. Deux heures plus tard, elle leva le pouce pour signifier qu'elle était prête. Il s'agissait à présent de les prendre par surprise. Dans un premier temps, se débarrasser de leurs gardes. Dark retourna une table, dont elle démonta deux pieds avec un coup des siens.

Puis elle et Riza les taillèrent un peu en pointe pendant que Sam faisait le guet. Après quoi, les deux femmes s'approchèrent de l'endroit où se tenaient les gardes. Sam hocha la tête. D'un geste rapide et précis, elles enfoncèrent leur pieu à travers le mur, clouant ainsi les hommes au mur. Dehors, personne ne remarqua l'air surpris qu'affichaient les deux gardes.

" On sort en silence ou en fanfare ?" demanda Riza.

" En fanfare. Je tiens à leur montrer à quel point ils ont eut tort de nous amener ici de force." répondit Dark.

Samantha ouvrit doucement la porte, et elles sortirent. Ensuite, Dark balança ses explosifs sur les premières cases qu'elle vit. Le vacarme qui en résulta sema la panique dans le village. Dark continua à faire sauter diverses habitations. Puis les filles profitèrent du désordre pour s'enfuir. Le temps que les Morékanê découvrent la cause de cette pagaille, elles seraient loin. Les filles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles furent à bout de souffle. Elles s'appuyèrent contre les arbres pour récupérer.

" J'espère pour eux qu'ils n'auront pas la mauvaise idée de nous suivre." fit Dark.

" Ils l'auront forcément. Reste à faire en sorte qu'ils ne croisent pas notre route." répondit Riza.

" Dans ce cas, ne traînons pas." dit Sam.

Le trio se remit en route. Elles découvrirent que le lac où résidait le lion était tout proche. Le grand rocher avait bien la forme du félin, allongé dans la position du sphinx. Comme il se trouvait de l'autre côté, nos drôles de dames durent faire le tour.

" Et maintenant ? Par où on entre ?" interrogea Dark, les mains sur les hanches.

" Par là-haut on dirait." répondit Riza en montrant une ouverture située près de la tête.

" Allez ! Un peu d'escalade pour bien conclure la journée." fit Sam en sortant une corde.

Les filles s'encordèrent, puis se lancèrent à l'assaut du rocher. La montée fut pénible. Elles étaient en nage quand elles atteignirent enfin l'entrée. Tout à coup, elles entendirent un drôle de bruit.

"_ Ssssssshhhssss._"

Puis un gigantesque serpent à la mâchoire bardée de dents et avec une collerette qui se jeta sur elle. Les filles répondirent à son aimable invitation par quatre balles chacune dans le beignet. Le serpent s'effrondra à leurs pieds.

" Où en étions-nous ?" fit Samantha en enroulant la corde.

Dark et Riza allumèrent les lampes, et elles s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Qui abritaient également des chauve-souris, ce qu'elles n'apprécièrent pas du tout. Elles redoutaient également des pièges comme ceux qu'elles avaient déjà affronté dans les deux tombeaux.

" Tiens ? Une rivière souterraine." remarqua Riza en éclairant un cours d'eau.

" On dirait qu'on va devoir passer par là." fit Sam.

" Avec quoi ? Je vois pas l'ombre d'une embarcation." contredit Dark.

" Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir se la fabriquer." reprit Riza.

" Eh bien allons-y." soupira Dark.

Il leur fallut redescendre. Ensuite, elles s'occupèrent de couper des rondins, qu'ells nouèrent ensemble pour en faire un radeau. Sam trouva également des perches pour les faire avancer, et pour suspendre les lampes. Ceci fait, elles retournèrent en haut du rocher pour hisser le radeau, qu'elles portèrent jusqu'à la rivière. Riza et Dark lièrent les lampes aux perches. Le courant fut tranquille pendant un moment.

" Accrochez-vous." fit Dark quand le courant s'accéléra.

Le radeau descendit brusquement, prit plusieurs virages avant de remonter et de continuer à faire le grand huit. Les filles s'écartaient des parois ou des rochers affleurants en s'aidant des perches.

" Je trouverais ça amusant si j'avais pas peur que le radeau se fracasse." dit Riza.

" Ouais !" approuva Sam.

Enfin, elles ressortirent dans une petite grotte qui débouchait sur une crique. Les filles manoeuvrèrent pour s'approcher d'une rive. Il y avait une sorte de petit édifice en pierre de dessus. Sam dégagea les pierres, pour trouver un coffre.

" Et de trois." annonça-t-elle en faisant sauter le verrou.

" S'agit de sortir de là sans croiser la tribu de crétins." fit Dark.

" En effet. Allons-y." dit Riza.

Elles commencèrent par sortir de la grotte. Puis elles remontèrent en suivant ce qu'elles pensaient être la rivière souterraine. Ensuite, le trio retrouva effectivement le lion de Séquaris et son lac. Il ne restait plus qu'à retraverser la jungle. Le lendemain, elles en sortaient et retrouvèrent la voiture qui n'avait pas bougé.

" Eh ben ! On peut dire qu'on se donne du mal pour les sauver nos chéris !" fit Dark en s'asseyant avec soulagement dans le 4x4.

" Ils en valent la peine. En tout cas ils auront intérêt à être aux petits soins après ça." fit Riza.

" A nos pieds même." ajouta Samantha en démarrant.

Dark et Riza approuvèrent en silence.


	6. Le temple d'Haâror

_La maison de la déesse d'or ne connaît pas l'égoïsme. Allez tendre la main à son hôtesse et votre prière sera exaucée._

Dernière énigme, traduite par notre chasseuse de trésor préférée. D'après elle, la déesse d'or s'appelait Haâror, et c'était la déesse de l'amour. Dans le temps où on la vénérait, son temple se trouvait au Saïra, de l'autre côté de Ouasiria.

" Ce sera notre dernier voyage avant de trouver le sceptre." fit Riza.

" Et d'aller éclater la tronche à qui vous savez." ajouta Sam.

Les filles quittèrent donc le pays du Django, direction le Saïra.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les garçons luttaient comme ils pouvaient contre la faim et la soif. Leur tortionnaires ne les nourrissaient qu'une fois par jour. Un autre genre de torture. L'espoir aussi s'amenuisait.

" _Riza ... pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? T'auraient-ils tuée finalement ? Non pas toi ... où est- tu ma Riza j'ai besoin de toi !_" pensa Roy dans un demi-sommeil.

" Riza ..." gémit-il.

Personne ne fit attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Breda regardait son ventre qui fondait de jour en jour. Ce n'était pas plus mal, mais il avait si faim. Falman semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la voix. Il n'était pas le seul. Jean avait les yeux fixés sur sa photo, cherchant un quelconque réconfort.

" _Je ne la reverrais plus ... on va tous crever ici comme des rats ... ma Samantha ... mon trésor ..._"

Kain aussi se désespérait. Si Dark savait ce qui se passait, sûr qu'elle rappliquerait et qu'elle ferait un de cescarnages dont elle a le secret. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à Kain. Hélas, elle ne savait rien et devait le croire en mission. Quand il y pensait il se sentait sur le point de sombrer dans la folie. Voilà il ne savait combien de jours qu'ils étaient enfermés là. Leurs uniformes étaient tachés de sang, ils n'avaient pas de quoi se laver ou se raser. Sans compter qu'ils étaient grandement affaiblis, à la fois par les coups qu'on leur distribuaient chaque jour mais aussi par le manque de nourriture. Le sergent-major sentait qu'il commençait à tomber malade.

" _Mon dieu aidez-nous ! Pourquoi le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est-elle pas encore revenue ? Oh mais une minute ... même si c'était le cas, comment saurait-elle où on nous a amenés ? Ce qui veut dire que les renforts ne sont pas prêts d'arriver._" se dit Kain.

Il sentit son moral chuter plus bas, si toutefois c'était possible. Non, Riza n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ses collègues étaient retenus captifs. Kain décida de garder cette constation catastrophique pour lui seul. Autrement, tous allaient craquer.

* * *

Les filles en question se trouvaient actuellement à Ouasiria. Il leur restait encore pas mal de kilomètres avant d'arriver au Saïra.

" J'espère que les garçons tiennent le coup." fit Samantha.

" Et moi donc ! Même si je sens qu'on va les retrouver dans un sale état." ajouta Riza.

" Ils ne seront pas les seuls à être dans un sale état quand on les retrouvera." promit Dark d'une voix surgelée.

Riza et Sam lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Rien qu'à elle seule elle était sûrement capable de décimer tous les rebelles. Toutefois, le lieutenant et l'archéologue se sentaient prêtes elles aussi à commettre un véritable massacre. Pourtant, contrairement à Dark elles n'avaient pas ça dans les veines.

" _Il n'empêche que je ne permet à personne de maltraiter mon bébé !_" se dit Samantha.

Riza aussi pouvait tuer si quelqu'un s'avisait de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un grain de poussière sur l'uniforme de son colonel. Or là, ses ravisseurs étaient allés beaucoup trop loin à son goût. Ils allaient très vitre le comprendre. Enfin, le train arriva à la frontière du Saïra. Dans pas longtemps elles auraient la quatrième tablette entre les mains, et pourraient savoir où se trouve le sceptre-laser. Il ne leur resterait plus qu'à aller secourir leurs hommes.

" C'est encore loin ?" demanda Dark, qui devenait de moins en moins patiente au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient du but.

" Oui. Encore deux cents kilomètres." répondit Sam.

" Tu tiendras le coup Dark ?" demanda Riza.

" J'essaie."

Et elles aussi. Ce n'était pas simple : non seulement elles étaient folles de rage mais également terriblement inquiètes. Le trajet continua de se faire en silence. Nos trois amies arrivèrent au Saïra dans la nuit. Mais malgré la fatigue certaine du voyage, elles eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil.

" Tu sais où se trouve le temple d' Haâror, Sam ?" demanda Riza le lendemain.

" Oui, il est très visité." répondit l'interpellée.

" Marrant que les archéologues du coin ne savent pas ce qu'il recèle." fit Dark en mordant dans son croissant.

" Heureusement pour nous, ça nous évite d'aller voler un musée. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça me mettrait mal à l'aise." reprit Sam.

Le trio termina son petit-déjeuner, et se mit immédiatement en route. Elles suivirent un groupe de touristes qui partaient pour le fameux temple en car. Dark loua un véhicule et suivit l'autobus discrètement. Quand cleui arriva à destination, les filles se mêlèrent au groupe. Les ruines étaient assez importantes.

" Par où doit-on chercher ?" questionna Dark.

" Une statue qui tend la main." répondit Sam doucement.

" Ca va pas être simple. Il n'a pas l'air d'en rester des masses." fit Riza.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le guide les amena devant la seule et unique statue encore sur pied. Ou plutôt sur socle. Représentant une femme à tête de chat, Haâror tendait les deux mains vers les visiteurs. Les filles se tinrent un peu à l'écart des touristes, attendant que ceux-ci s'éloignent. Quand ce fut fait, elles s'approchèrent de la statue. Haâror les regardait avec tendresse.

" Tendez-lui la main ... mais laquelle doit-on serrer ?" demanda Sam.

" Essayons les deux." proposa Dark.

Elle et Riza saisirent chacune une main de la déesse. Rien ne se passa. Samantha réfléchit quelques secondes.

" Tirez." dit-elle.

" Quoi ?" demanda Riza.

" Tirez-lui les mains. Quand on tends la main à quelqu'un, la plupart du temps c'est pour l'aider à se relever. Et dans le processus ..." reprit Samantha.

" On tire la main." acheva Dark.

Riza et elle tirèrent ensemble les mains d'Haâror. Un déclic se fit entendre, et une trappe s'ouvrit à côté de Riza, révélant des escaliers. Sans plus attendre elles sortirent des lampes et descendirent. Les escaliers débouchaient sur une vaste salle.

" Attention aux lances." fit Samantha.

" Tu as encore ta balle qui rebondit ?" demanda Riza.

" Bonne idée Riza."

Sam sortit sa fameuse balle et la lança fortement dans la salle. Effectivement, des lances jaillirent un pue partout, sans parler des trappes qui s'ouvraient. Lorque les pièges cessèrent de fonctionner, les filles s'avancèrent en faisant bien attention de ne pas activer les trappes. Dark trouva le coffre, et en retira la tablette.

" Et voilà l'ouest. A présent, voyons ce que ça donne en réunissant les quatre points cardinaux." fit Samantha.

Chacune sortit une tablette. Les quatre pierres s'emboitaient parfaitement les unes dans les autres.

" On dirait une carte." remarqua Dark.

" Oui, ça ça ressemble à un fleuve." ajouta Riza en montrant un long trait.

" Je vais devoir traduire les différentes inscriptions, après ça on attrape ce sceptre et on retourne à Ouasiria." annonça Samantha.

Elles remballèrent les tablettes, et sortirent de la salle. Les touristes n'étaient pas revenus. Riza referma la trappe, et rejoignit les filles au-dehors. A peine rentrée, Samantha ressortit les tablettes qu'elle emboîta de nouveau. Ensuite, elle s'attela à traduire les petites lignes gravées. Le lendemain, ses amies vinrent aux nouvelles.

" J'ai fini oui, j'ai veillé tard mais je le tiens. Le sceptre se trouve dans une nécropole appelée Shanumptah. Dans la maison des morts plus précisément." annonça Sam.

" Ben qu'est-ce qu'on rigole en ce moment ! " commenta Riza.

" En effet. Tu as autre chose ?" demanda Dark.

" Oui, j'ai emporté quelques livre qui m'ont permis de dresser une carte de l'endroit." précisa l'archéologue.

" Alors vous savez ce qu'on doit faire !" s'exclama Riza en se levant.

" Non, nous devons attendre demain matin. Le lever du soleil pour être précise." objecta Sam.

" Pourquoi ça ? " interrogea Dark.

" Pour qu'il nous montre la route. Vous comprendrez en voyant ça demain."

Elles durent donc attendre le lendemain pour partir. Elles se levèrent donc avant le lever du soleil et firent route vers la cité, qui se trouvait sur l'autre rive d'un fleuve.

" Où elle est ? Une cité de ce genre doit être bien visible pourtant." dit Riza en regardant l'autre rive.

" Ne t'en fais pas, tu la verras dans quelques instants." annonça Samantha.

Le soleil vint alors éclairer la rive. La cité apparut alors comme un mirage. Les filles n'eurent plus qu'à traverser. La cité était déserte. Des centaines de tombes la composaient, émergeant du sable. Samantha conduisait ses amies en direction de la maison des morts. Cette dernière était encore intacte. Elles y entrèrent. Sur les murs, des peintures représentant l'au-delà, ainsi que les étapes de l'embaumement.

" Bien. Le sceptre a été confié à Sokari. Cherchons-la, elle nous montrera où il se trouve." dit Sam.

Chacune chercha la fameuse déesse. Ce fut Riza qui la trouva. Dark et Sam s'approchèrent. Le sceptre n'y était pas. Tout à coup, le lieutenant remarqua que la déesse semblait regarder quelque chose. Riza suivit son regard, et découvrit un dessin sur le sol. Elle appela Sam en éclaireuse.

" Oui ... c'est le nom du roi qui a possédé ce sceptre. Bien joué Riza." fit Sma en touchant le dessin.

" Je parie qu'il y a encore une trappe. Voyons comment elle s'ouvre." dit Dark en s'accroupissant à son tour.

" Je crois avoir une idée." reprit Samantha.

Elle appuya sur divers symboles autour du dessin. Un déclic se fit entendre. Le dessin s'enfonça, laissant place à un puits. Samantha sortit sa corde qu'elle accrocha à la statue de Sokari. Une à une, elles y descendirent. Le sceptre était bien là. Sam le prit, et elles ressortirent. Quand les filles furent hors de la cité, la chasseuse de trésor décida de faire quelques essais avec. Selon le premier parchemin trouvé à Gallis, elle savait quelle manipulation faire pour l'activer.

" Un tour à gauche pour le nord, un à droite pour le sud, deux vers la gauche pour l'est et deux à droite pour l'ouest." dit-elle tout en tournant le haut du sceptre, en dessous du globe de verre.

Puis elle le pointa en l'air. Un puissant rayon en jaillit et monta haut dans le ciel.

" Parfait. Les filles je vous annonce que nous partons sur-le-champ pour Ouasiria. Et surtout, la forêt de Laramna." dit-elle en baissant le sceptre.

" Allons-y." dit Dark.

" Qu'on en finisse." ajouta Riza.


	7. Addition sanglante

L'équipe de Roy était au plus mal. Leurs tortionnaires semblaient comprendre qu'ils ne savaient rien. Donc il allait falloir qu'ils s'en débarrassent. Roy les regarda se parler tout en leur jetant des coups d'oeil. Le colonel avait beau être mal en point, il se doutait que leur heure allait sonner.

" Les gars on est mal je crois." dit-il.

" Sans blague colonel ? " ironisa Breda.

Roy soupira, et vint s'asseoir au fond, entre Kain et Jean.

" Je voudrais tant revoir mon amour." fit Havoc.

" Et moi donc !" dirent Roy et Kain.

De leur côté, Dark, Riza et Sam arrivèrent au bord du camp des rebelles. Les filles se cachèrent dans les fourrés pour les observer. Une bonne dizaine d'hommes se baladaient dans la cour. Riza et Dark firent tout le tour du camp.

" J'en ai compté douze." annonça Dark.

" Et moi treize." ajouta Riza.

" Plus ces dix-là ça fait trente-cinq. Prête à battre ton record Dark ?" demanda Sam.

" Avec plaisir." répondit Dark entre ses dents.

Les filles s'éloignèrent. Riza et Dark avisèrent deux soldats isolés qui avaient des mitraillettes. Elles approchèrent en silence. Dark donna un couteau à Riza. Elles poignardèrent les types en leur mettant une main sur la bouche pour étouffer leur cri. Puis elles les tirèrent dans les buissons. Riza confia deux pistolets à Sam. Les filles échangèrent un regard, et se lancèrent. Chacune s'occupa des rebelles qui patrouillaient tout autour du camp. Quand ce fut fait, elles se rejoignirent.

Samantha activa le sceptre. Riza et Dark ouvrirent le feu. Les rebelles furent étonnés de voir trois femmes tout détruire autour d'elles.

Sam braquait le sceptre sur toutes les maisons, ainsi que sur ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur route. Le gros des rebelles arriva arme au poing. Sam rangea son scpetre. Dark et Riza lâchèrent leur mitraillettes et en attrapèrent d'autres. Sam elle, dégaina les deux flingues de Riza. Puis elles se mirent dos à dos et continuèrent leur pluie de feu. Elles tirèrent partout, passant sous les bras les unes des autres, pour protéger les autres le temps qu'elles rechargent. Samantha reprit le sceptre, et grilla tous les types alentour.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe là dehors ?" interrogea Falman.

" Sais pas mais ça barde pour les rebelles." fit Kain.

" Les renforts seraient-ils enfin arrivés ?" continua Jean.

La fenêtre de leur cellule ne leur permettait pas de voir ce qui se passait. Riza s'avança vers un des baraquements. Un gradé sortit, elle lui fit exploser la tête. Elle tua tous ceux qui se trouvaient dedans. Après quoi, elle fouilla le bureau en sortant tous les tiroirs. Des explosions retentirent dehors.

" _Ca c'est Dark_." pensa-t-elle.

Quelque chose de blanc attira le regard du lieutenant. Elle reconnut les gants de Roy. Avec un sourire, elle les ramassa et se rendit près de la porte. Dark balançait des explosifs un peu partout, quand ce n'était pas des lames.

Elle avait un visage concentré, et donnait là tout son potentiel. Samantha balayait tout autour avec le sceptre dans une main, et tirait de l'autre. Riza arriva, et flanqua un balayage à un rebelle qui la visait dans le dos, avant de lui planter un couteau dans le coeur. Le lieutenant devait trouver où étaient gardés les hommes, et rendre ses gants au colonel. Mais avant, les filles avaient encore besoin de son aide. Riza alla donc les rejoindre.

Les trois femmes faisaient preuve d'une symbiose parfaite dans le combat. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, ni même de se regarder. Semblant deviner de quoi chacune avait besoin, elles agissaient en conséquence.

Les rebelles virent ainsi que malgré que ce soient des femmes, c'étaient des professionnelles, entraînées et aguerries. Quand ses amies n'eurent plus besoin d'elle, Riza s'éloigna. Elle arriva près du seul baraquement intact. Les sens aux aguets, elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre avec des barreaux.

" Purée mais c'est quoi ce délire ?" demanda Breda après une explosion.

" Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache !" rétorqua Falman.

Roy sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête. Il y porta une main.

" Mes gants !" s'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde fut aussi content que lui. Roy les enfila rapidement, et fit sauter la porte de leur cellule. Les soldats sortirent. Les gardes n'étaient plus là. En fait ils se trouvaient devant la porte, tenant de se protéger des coups de feu qui rententissaient. Roy sortit du couloir et claqua des doigts, consumant les rebelles. D'autre coups de feu retentirent, suivis d'explosions. Les militaires s'avancèrent avec précaution. Roy regarda dehors prudemment. Un silence opressant venait de tomber. Dans la cour, des dizaines de cadavres. Il y avait de la fumée partout, des flammes, des baraquements en ruines. Mais pas de traces de leur sauveur.

" Colonel !" fit Breda.

Tous se tournèrent, pour distinguer trois personnes s'avancer vers eux à travers la fumée. Roy leva une main. Qu'il baissa quand il vit le visage de ces trois individus.

" Riza ?" dit-il surpris.

" Sam ?" ajouta Havoc.

" Dark ?" termina Kain.

Les filles leur souriaient. Ils notèrent qu'elles avaient des armes à la main, en plus du sceptre recherché par Manford.

" Mais ..." reprit Roy déconcerté.

" Alors comme ça, c'est vous les renforts ?" fit Breda.

" On dirait oui." répondit Samantha.

" Désolée d'avoir été aussi longues, mais nous devions nous équiper." ajouta Dark en montrant le sceptre que son amie tenait.

Les garçons regardèrent autour d'eux. Elles avaient fait autant de dégâts à elles toutes seules ? Incroyable. Dark s'éloigna quelque peu, et revint avec une jeep.

" Allez, on lève le camp. Et c'est le cas de le dire." annonça-t-elle.

Tous montèrent dans la jeep. Dark ramena toute la troupe à l'hôtel. Là, Riza demanda deux chambres supplémentaires.

" Mais ... c'est que ..." fit le réceptionniste.

Le lieutenant pointa alors son arme.

" J'ai dit tout de suite."

" D'accord d'accord." obtempéra l'homme en levant les mains.

" C'est ma Riza à moi ça." sourit Roy.

Il lui donna deux clés, que Riza remit à Falman et Breda. Chacun gagna sa chambre. Roy, Jean et Kain prirent une bonne douche dans les appartements de leur petite amie respective. Ils en ressortirent tout propres et rasés de près.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venue pour moi." fit Kain en s'avançant vers Dark, qui lisait un magazine sur son lit.

La jeune femme le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Le sergent avait une serviette sur une épaule et était torse nu. Elle eut un sourire appréciateur.

" Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire. Tu sais pourtant bien que je supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mon petit chiot. C'est le meilleur moyen de me mettre hors de moi." dit-elle en tournant une page.

Kain sourit, se pencha et lui enleva le magazine des mains. Après quoi il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa.

" Je sais. Ce que je ne sais pas par contre, c'est comment te remercier. Quoique..." dit-il avec un regard expressif.

Dark lui sourit, et l'embrassa à son tour.

Dans la chambre de Samantha, Jean enlaçait sa petite amie.

" J'ai vraiment cru que je ne reverrais pas tu sais." confia-t-il.

" Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais laissé dans la mouise sans rien faire ?" questiona-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Jean la regarda avec tout l'amour du monde dans les yeux.

" Comment as-tu ce qui m'arrivait ?"

" C'est Riza qui est venue nous chercher moi et Dark."

" Vous faites une sacrée équipe vous savez ça ?" reprit Jean après l'avoir embrassée sur le front.

" Oui je trouve aussi !" sourit Samantha.

Jean la serra plus fort contre lui, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Riza pour sa part, se trouvait aussi dans les bras de Roy dont elle savourait l'étreinte. Le colonel la tenait allongée sur lui, la joue de son lieutenant sur sa peau. Il avait défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et lui caressait les cheveux.

" J'ai eu peur un instant que tu m'aie abandonné ou qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose." avoua Roy.

Riza se redressa et le regarda avec des éclats de colère dans les yeux.

" T'abandonner ? Ils ont vraiment dû te cogner fort pour t'aie le cerveau dérangé à ce point." dit-elle.

Roy éclata de rire.

" Non mais vraiment ! Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je me sens vexée là."

Riza se rassit et détourna la tête en croisant les bras. Roy se redressa à son tour, hilare.

" Mais non mon coeur ! Je m'excuse."

" Hahahahahaha ! Arrête ça chatouille !" fit Riza.

Roy resta sourd à sa demande et continua à la chatouiller. Quelques jours plus tard, tous se retrouvaient à Central. Les soldats devaient faire leur rapport. Samantha alla donner le sceptre à son musée. Le conservateur sauta littéralement au plafond et la serra contre lui.

" Hm hm !" fit une voix.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Havoc qui passait prendre sa petite amie. Connaissant son caractère particulièrement jaloux, le conservateur s'éloigna aussitôt de Sam en s'excusant. Puis il retourna dans son bureau. Samantha regarda Jean en souriant et en secouant la tête.

" Tu fais peur à tous mes amis." dit-elle.

" Tant mieux !" sourit Jean en s'approchant.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

" Raw ! J'adore quand tu porte ce t-shirt noir. Ca moule tous tes muscles c'est un vrai régal !" reprit Samantha en passant une main sur ses pectoraux d'un air gourmand.

" Merci. Tu déjeune avec moi ?" demanda Jean.

" Bien sûr."

Roy et Riza allèrent également déjeuner, de même que Kain. Il était prévu que les trois couples se retrouvent à un restaurant. Le soir, ils allèrent en boîte. Ils avaient aussi invités Breda et Falman à les rejoindre.Les hommes regardèrent les filles se déhancher sur la piste.

" Eh ben ! Quelle chance vous avez de les avoir !" commenta Breda.

" Oh que oui ! " ajuta Falman.

Les filles leur tournaient le dos, et entamèrent un déhanché rapide, en regardant leur petit ami de façon suggestive.

" Wow !" sourit Jean, intéressé.

Les filles continuèrent à danser.

" Dis donc Riza ! Si jamais t'as encore besoin de notre aide, surtout n'hésite pas." fit Dark.

" Ouais ! On forme une super équipe toutes les trois non ?" répondit Riza.

" C'est clair ! Un trio de choc, de chic et de charme. Tout ce qu'il faut pour une équipe d'enfer." ajouta Sam en passant les bras autour du cou de Riza et Dark.


End file.
